


Dinosaurs

by MysteryWriter36



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Like one cuss word, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, dinosuars, just playful, not serious tho, really short, sex mention, this was yet another prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: "Mosasaurs are the best." -Hercules Mulligan, 2k17





	Dinosaurs

No one really saw it coming when Hercules, Peggy, and Alexander got together. They didn’t see it coming either.

Alexander had been someone Peggy confided in and sought advice from, despite the trust she had in Eliza and Angelica.

Peggy and Hercules had met in high school when they played the bridesmaid and best man in a school play, and were friends flirts ever since.

Hercules and Alexander had been the best of friends since childhood, inseparable and always causing trouble.

Okay, someone had to have seen this coming.

Nevertheless, their crushes on each other, and eventual confessions and resulting relationship came as a surprise.

And yet, an argument about dinosaurs was not.

“I’m just saying, veloceraptors are cooler.” Alex said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“And I’m just saying, fuck you.” Peggy replies playfully.

“After dinner, babe. Besides, I’m not arguing with someone who calls a stegosaurus a  _spiky boi._ ”

“You’re both wrong,” Hercules says from his place in front of the stove, “Mosasuars are the best. Those things are fucking awesome.”

“Mosasaurus wasn’t a dinosaur, Herc.” Alex corrects.

“It was in Jurassic World, it counts in my book.“ he says, brandishing a wooden spoon at Alexander and Peggy, "Now, would the two of you like to argue with me, or would you like to eat and cuddle on the couch and watch movies?”

“Disney movies?” Peggy asks, moving to wrap her arms around Herc, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

Herc chuckles. “Of course, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! I don't currently take requests, but I'm open to talking about fic ideas on my tumblr @mysterywriter36


End file.
